dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
World War Superman (comic)
Universe: Izoul Universe Prequel: Planet Superman (comic) Event Synopsis ''World War S''uperman was an event that ran through several titles in the spring and summer of 2018. It was a sequel to 2018's Planet S''uperman, in which ''Superman was banished from Earth by Dr. Fate, Silver Banshee, Aquaman, Prof Haley, Dr. Niles Caulder and Batman. At the end of Planet S''uperman (in ''Incredible S''uperman vol 2 #104-105), ''Superman returned to Earth, and wanted answers to why he was sent away. Plot In his time spent on the planet Warworld, Superman has become stronger than ever before and he wants revenge on The Illuminati. In his spaceship headed for Earth Superman is blinded by rage at Dr. Fate, Silver Banshee, Aquaman, Prof Haley, Dr. Niles Caulder and Batman, blaming them for the death of his wife, his unborn child, and the million citizens of planet Warworld without confirming if it was actually them who caused the warpcore to explode or some third-party. Each member Dr. Fate, Silver Banshee, Aquaman, Prof Haley, Dr. Niles Caulder and Batman has expressed their innocence. Seeing his friends as enemies while training, he almost kills Nam-Ek and Faora. Reaching the moon, Superman defeats the member Silver Banshee. Superman proceeds to New York City, where he demands the presence of Dr. Fate, Aquaman, Prof Haley, Dr. Niles Caulder and Batman and that the city be evacuated. Leaving for a short while, he travels to the nearby Doom-Mansion/Doom Patrol Headquarters, home of the Doom Patrol, where Dr. Niles Caulder, one of the members was absent when they decided to send Superman off-planet, admits he would have agreed to send Superman away. Superman proceeds to defeats Mento, Casey Brinke, Danny the Street, Jane, Negative Man, Robotman, Elasti-Girl/Elasti-Woman, Fugg of Doom Patrol, and Flex Menttalo. When Beastboy led Superman to the graveyard and told Superman about the loss of some of their allies and mutants during Decimation, Superman spares Dr. Niles Caulder and leaves. Superman returns to Manhattan to complete his ultimatum. Batman engages him in battle, wearing an enhanced Justice-Buster armoured suit, but is defeated after trying to subdue Superman with sabotaged anti-Kryptonite nanotechnology. The Watch Tower is destroyed in the ensuing battle. After this, Superman fights Atomic Skull. The remaining Justice League teams engage Superman and his Kryptonian-Overbound but are defeated, as are Wonder Woman and The Challengers of the Unknown. Prof Haleys' plan to simulate the Shazam's presence in order to calm Superman also fails, as June Robbins attempts to have Captain Atom intervene. Superman crushes the hands of Doctor Fate, preventing the sorcerer from employing mystic spells. After Superman becomes allies with Ciso Ramon, Hercules, Aquaman, and Hawkman, General Wade Eiling calls in the U.S. Army, Superman defeats them, and with the Kryptonian-Overbound transforms an area near Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena. At Doctor Fate's House of Mystery, Kryptonian-Overbound members Nam-Ek and Faora defeat Richard Dragon, John Constantine and Zatanna. Doctor Fate, mystically invoking a powerful old enemy, Klarion, restores himself, his shattered hands replaced by spiked maces, and defeats Nam-Ek. In the gladiator arena, Doctor Fate throws Nam-Ek's body in front of Superman and attacks him, barely able to hold back the influence of Klarion. Fate punches Superman out of the arena onto a group of bystanders. Fate then knocks Superman into a building, which causes it to collapse on him and even more onlookers. Fate, aware that he could have hurt someone, flies down to find that Superman protected the people. Fate, now doubting his ability to control his powers, is beaten by Superman and imprisoned. The Kryptonian-Overbound has turned Madison Square Garden into a gladiatorial arena. At the arena, Superman has a lion fed to an alien. Then Superman then places Silver Banshee, Batman, Prof Haley, and Dr. Fate, all outfitted with obedience disks, up against a gigantic tentacle monster. The four defeat the monster using teamwork, but Superman turns the tables on them and sets them up against each other in a series of gladiator matches, the first fighters being Prof Haley and Batman. Batman defeats Prof Haley, and is then ordered by Superman to kill Prof Haley. Meanwhile, in the Atom's home, he sees the battle and leaves to fight Superman, declaring that it was time for him to play God. Jax-Ur, however becomes the first casualty of the Kryptonian-Overbound when he takes Nam-Ek's Hivelings (against Nam-ek's will) on a rampage, hunting any human stragglers who have not evacuated. He runs into a returning Steve Trevor and Two-Face, fresh from a mission on the Mexican border. Armed with a crude Symbiote-like suit and a bag full of Two-Face's weapons Trevor challenges Jax-Ur to a duel, which he accepts. Though it is a ruse to protect evacuating civilians heading for the Staten Island Ferry, Steve Trevor manages to not only rip Jax-Ur's arm off , but cuts Jax-ur's head open with his own sword. The Hivelings scatter as the one person called "Steve of Earth" tells them to run. The people manage to get on the Ferry, but Steve T. stays on shore. Meanwhile, Superman decides to spare Batman, Prof, Silver Banshee and Dr. Fate, but says that he will destroy New York City and leave them to their shame. As soon as his decision is made, Captain Atom arrives and attacks Superman. This attack destroys the stadium, so the heroes and the Kryptonian-Overbound team up to save the civilians still in the stadium. Captain Atom unleashes his full power against Superman, but so much energy is used in the battle that the two revert to their human forms. Clark Kent hits Nathaniel Adam with a weak punch, causing Adam to collapse. Nam-Ek screams about how Superman is not done exacting his revenge, and charges at Kent. Jimmy Oslen, however, pushes Kent aside and is impaled instead, causing Kent to once again transform into Superman. Superman punches Nam-Ek aside, only for Nam-ek to reveal that he was the cause of the mass deaths on WarWorld. He knew that the ship had been rigged to explode by Mongul, but did not tell Superman, reminding him that he is a warrior, not a peacemaker. He is then killed by Superman who becomes so enraged that his footsteps begin to destroy the Earth. Bruce Wayne then uses a device that nullifies kryptonite radiation to defeat him. It is later revealed that Superman has been kept in a coma in an underground base along with his Kryptonian-Overbound members. Then, on WarWorld, a long-haired figure rises from the planet's surface. This is Jonathan, the son of Superman. Category:Comics Category:Izoul Universe/Appearances